


Let's Go to Bed

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Suggestive Themes, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan has been dreading this moment their whole tour- when he has to accept buried feelings and has to share a bed with Phil. Or does he?





	Let's Go to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The trope I picked was bed sharing!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from "Let's go to bed" by the Cure  
> which I find super fitting for this  
>  _I don't care if you don't_  
>  _and I don't feel if you don't_  
>  _and I don't want it if you don't_  
>  _and I wont say it if you wont say it first_

It was inevitable. Dan knew it and he knew that Phil knew it as well. They had a strong friendship with an even stronger bond. It was almost a given after nearly seven years of it.  
They knew that at some point on this tour they were going to have to share a bed. They had done it before when it was absolutely necessary but tensions had been rising and Dan was terrified this would shake the fragile foundation of their friendship.  
  
The foundation that started out, funnily enough, in shared beds. It started out with tangled limbs and exchanged kisses and quiet touches under soft blue and green sheets. It was young love and some of the best sex of Dan's life and happiest moments he could remember.  
Dan wasn't sure why it didn't progress from there. The more time passed the less excuses he could make for crawling into Phil's bed with him. He was never sure Phil felt the same way as he had. If he was just a hook-up that turned into a best friend. Dan was always head over heels for Phil. That never changed with time, truth be told he still was. It was one of the many reasons he stopped trying to justify sleeping with Phil.  
  
That all stopped around five years ago when they officially moved in together and Dan had his own bed to go to at the end of the night but Dan could feel the electricity in the air lately. He took his stolen glances when he could and savored every accidental brush against him. The world they built together being shoved in their faces night after night and each show starting with that first video with a clearly enamored eighteen year old Dan visibly falling in love with Phil.  
  
They absolutely could not share a bed. It would ruin everything. Dan would ruin this friendship and the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
Phil stretched from where he was sitting and made to walk past Dan back towards where the bed he had annoyingly won fair and square at the end of the bunks.  
  
Dan closed his eyes as he felt Phil's body press against him before cruely sliding along and fading away. The hair on the back of his neck was stood up and his back was still tingling where Phil had been.  
  
He glanced over to see Phil enter his room and close the door, making brief eye contact with a crimson red face before he did so.  
  
“We are, um.” His manager paused. She was staring at her lap with her ears tinged pink. Had they really been that obvious? “We're going to be there in about five minutes.”  
  
Dan thanked her for the heads up and gathered things he would need from his bunk.  
He stared at the door separating him from Phil for so long he felt the bus slow to a stop. He rapped on it quickly.  
“Phil I think we're at the hotel!”  
  
  
“Alright I tried again like you asked me, Phil but they hardly have enough rooms for us as it is. Is it alright if you guys still share one?”  
  
Dan nearly broke his neck looking to Phil so fast. They didn't discuss that. Was it that much of a problem if they had to share a bed?  
  
“Uh yeah, yeah of course that's fine. Thanks.” Phil grabbed the key from her and spun around.  
“Goodnight!” He called over his shoulder.  
  
Dan snapped out of his stupor to stumble behind Phil in silence all the way up to their room. Was this becoming so much of an issue that he had to go behind his back and talk to Marianne about it?  
Dan knew he should be concerned and that they needed to talk about this but the only image that kept swimming into his mind was the shared bedroom they were heading towards.  
  
He crashed into Phil's back, lost in his own thoughts.  
“Oh! Sorry.” Phil just shrugged before entering their key in the door.  
Dan took a deep breath as they enter the room that might break everything they had worked so hard to build.  
  
  
The room that-  
“There's two beds?” Phil exclaimed in confusion.  
Dan ducked around him to gawk for himself and sure enough there were two queen sized beds perfectly made up.  
“Oh.” Dan said dumbly.  
Phil nodded. They stood in silence for another few minutes before Phil turned to Dan with a determined look on his face. They both started talking at the same time.  
  
“I'm kind of disappointed.”  
“I wanted to share one with you.”  
  
Dan's jaw dropped as he stared into his best friend's stupid face that was staring back in shock himself.  
He burst out laughing and fell forward into Phil's arms. Dan was laughing so hard he could hardly keep himself standing.  
  
“We are such idiots.” He could hear Phil gasping for air himself somewhere above his head.  
Phil's fingertips tightened on Dan's arms and pulled him in even closer.  
  
They couldn't stop laughing. Every time Dan thought he had a grip he would feel Phil's laughs reverberating in his chest on Dan's ear and would lose control all over again.  
  
Phil pulled them over to the closest bed where they both collapsed in a heap of arms and legs.  
Dan beamed over at Phil who blinded him back with a smile of his own.  
  
“We are so dumb.” Dan whispered before leaning in and finally kissing Phil hard on the lips. It felt like coming home after too many years being gone.  
  
“We are so dumb and we have been so dumb for _five fucking years._ ” He said again.  
Phil gently cupped Dan's face in his hands before smirking devilishly.  
“We have a lot to make up for then. Think you remember where we left off?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've really loved these July prompts!  
> If anyone would like to please send me prompts you would like to see me write and I'll do so!
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> Tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
